Persim Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to lift confusion. A hold item that heals confusion in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from confusion. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from confusion. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from confusion. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from confusion on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from confusion on its own in battle. |effect=Heals confusion |scoop1=2 |stick1=2 |scoop2=3 |stick2=3 |scoop3=4 |stick3=4 |grow3=12 |grow4=16 |nameor= |basis=Persimmon |type=Ground |power= |treeimage=Persim tree.gif |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweettag=yes |spicy4=10 |sweet4=10 |sour4=10 |dry4=10 }} A Persim Berry (Japanese: Kī Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the Bitter Berry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Sometimes given by in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1= (10% chance). | FRLG2=Hidden in Routes and . | FRLG3=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates)| orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | 3wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild and . | DPPt1=Growing in Solaceon Town, Pastoria City, and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Red Shard. | HGSS2=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at Violet City. | HGSS3=Third prize at the Goldenrod Department Store lottery. | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 2500+ steps. | Walk2=Commonly found in after 500+ steps.| BW1=Given after defeating s at . | B2W21=Given after defeating s at Reversal Mountain and Seaside Cave. | B2W22=Join Avenue ( )| B2W23=Given after correctly answering a schoolboy's quiz in the Trainer's school at Striaton City. | 5wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild , , , , , , , , , or . | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=Received from the woman in the house above the Pokémon Center in Cyllage City after completing a quiz. | XY2=From the Persim Berry tree on once a week. | XY3=Sometimes found on pink Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | 6wild1=Always (100% chance) held by wild . | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild (Dividing Peak Tunnel) and (Ultra Space Wilds). | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Persim Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Persim tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Persim Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Persim tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Persim Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Persim tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Uses In-battle A Persim Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can cure it of instantly, or can be used as an item to cure confusion at any time. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, the Persim Berry will produce a level 13 Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Multiple Persim Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Persim Berry appeared among the Berries that collected during her travels. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Persim Berry. |type=Grass|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=78/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=001/PPP|jpsetlink2=Collection Packs|jpset2=Regigigas LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=001/012}} Trivia * Despite the relationship of this berry to the Bitter Berry from Generation II, both being the Berries that cured confusion, the Persim Berry is not actually bitter. In Generation IV, bitterness is actually the only flavor that the Persim Berry does not have. Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Persimbeere es:Baya Caquic fr:Baie Kika it:Baccaki ja:キーのみ zh:柿仔果（道具）